


It hurt, but I 'am okay with it

by kiriyura15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Y/N) is a sad coward, Angst, F/M, Hanahaki dieases, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Stubborn Reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriyura15/pseuds/kiriyura15
Summary: Should I tell him...?No that ridicules, we just friend. I can endure it. Just one more year, please I want stand by his side.That what I always tell myself every years. But this time I don't know if my heart can handle it.I love him but I scare to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

'Should I tell him...?'

'No that ridicules, we just friend. I can endure it. Just one more year, please I want stand by his side.'

"(Y/N)!!! are you done yet, you're going to be late to school!!"

"Just a sec Kaa-chan" (Y/N) shout back from the bathroom. After she left, (Y/N) yelp when she saw her brother stand beside the door, (Y/N) not surprise if he stand there but shock from the look on his face. If a look can kill (Y/N) think her brother just kill her. "Argh!!... Finally you took forever in there". "Hey, beauty take time okay..." (Y/N) retort back. He just grumbling and when inside.

Quickly (Y/N) takes her school bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. (Y/N) already see her dad enjoy the breakfast and her mom prepare the breakfast for the siblings. "You know your brother was right, you take forever in there, what you actually doing in the bathroom so long" her mom said after (Y/N) sit and place the breakfast in front of her. "Maybe she just counts the water in there" her dad cut. " Ha.. ha.. ha.. very funny" I say playfully. (Y/N) know her dad just messing with her. "But your mother is right, Taiki almost want to kick the door if you don't come out sooner". "Almost Too-san, almost... and why he so cranky today is he on period or something" (Y/N) question her dad and eat the breakfast.

"He just lost his game yesterday, that why he so in bad mood" mom says after finish cooking.

"I' am not lost just the... other team is too strong" Taiki grumpily said and sit beside (Y/N) to eat

"Poor my baby brother dose you want me to comfort you, or bake you some cookies" (Y/N) coo at him.

"Stop that! It weird... and maybe I take the second option, and why do you care, don't you have to focus on entrance exam or something"

"I' am but, but we third year have to relax, don't let the pressure eat you. How about this, I can ask Kuroo to practice with you"

"You do that for me!!" he asks eagerly because to him Kuroo is the best player in volleyball. When he 7 years old he wants to copy Kuroo hairstyle but I think the gravity win this time. God lord one Kuroo is enough.

"Yup".

"Hurry up you two!! You're going to miss the train if you talk all day!"

"Gomen! Kaa-chan, let's go Taiki" (Y/N) quickly finish her meal and take her bag. "Don't want to, I not finish with my breakfast yet" he said with his full mouth with food. "Just eat it on the way to school" "Like hell I want to eat like some cliché anime, give me 10 minute to finish my meal".

"Hurry up or I going leave you!" (Y/N) shout after finish put her shoes.

After she leaves, she saw Kuroo and Kenma have already waited in front of the gate. "Oh! Teatsu-kun, Ken-chan good morning, has you being waiting for me. I 'am sorry for taking so long". It normal for us to go school together Kuroo and Kenma has always been (Y/N) best friend. They are neighbours and grew up together but (Y/N) more close to Kenma than Kuroo even when Kenma 1 year younger than her. (Y/N) tough Kuroo is a jerk because push Kenma to join the volleyball team in junior high but lately (Y/N) saw that Kenma slowly came out from his shell, all because of Kuroo. No wonder (Y/N) like him.

"Morning. Nah... we just got here" Kuroo said lazily. "Morning.... (N/N)..." Kenma mutter.

"Are you okay Ken-chan, you look like a zombie" (Y/N) said worriedly because Kenma look like have been sleep in week, plus with the eye bag and a messy hair.

"Play game.... can't sleep.... hard to defeated...." Kenma mumble. (Y/N) doesn't understand what he said but when she heard the word 'game' that explains a lot.

"Kenma got a new game and he already plays all night" "Not surprise..." (Y/N) said with the sweat drop. "You should be lucky we don't have a morning practice" (Y/N) scold him but Kenma just hum.

"Oh... and Kuroo do you mind if Taiki practices with you this weekend"

"Hmm... why should I do that? What do I get if I help you" he said with a smirk.

'This guy...' (Y/N) grumble "How about I make grilled salted mackerel pike for the trade" (Y/N) smile. Kuroo immediately perk when he heard the word salted mackerel.

"Ohohoho... now we talking, we have a deal ma'am" he bow.

"Can we go now...?" Kenma said tiredly. I don't realize Kenma was here; wow maybe I was too engrossed talking with Kuroo.

"Wait Taiki not done ye-" "(Y/N)-nee don't leave me yet!" Taiki yell when he suddenly opens front the door.

"Oh! Kuroo-nii you here and Kenma-nii also here too" he said excitedly.

"Oya oya... why you so energise today?"

"(Y/N)-nee said you can practise volleyball with me! You can right!" Taiki said excitedly.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Kuroo 'mull'. "Ahem!"

"Well how about weekend" Kuroo smirk. "YAY!!" Taiki shout.

"You know if we talk here any longer we really going miss the train" Kenma suddenly said.

"SHIT!!" Kuroo shout. "Hey! Don't swearing in front of Taiki, he still innocent" (Y/N) scold while cover Taiki ear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They glad that they don't miss the train. After the train arrive the quickly find the seat before it crowed. (Y/N) sit between Kenma and Kuroo, and Taiki sit beside Kuroo obviously. Along the way to school we make small talk mostly about volleyball but Kuroo do all the talk. Kenma has already out. Poor guy must be some hard game to put him all-night.

"Oh... that remind me, why you desperately need practices with me Taiki" Kuroo suddenly ask.

"Well... that because we lost our game last week" he said sadly "But that because the other team ace are too strong" he sulk.

"Oho... that why you need my help" he smirk "Yes! So I can be a cool middle blocker just like you" Taiki said with gleam in his eyes.

"You flatter me" "But that true!!" Taiki said.

"Stop that, you just going to feed ego". (Y/N) said to Taiki tiredly.

" *gsap* you hurt my felling princess, am I that bad" Kuroo said pretend to make his heart hurt by placing his hand at his chest. (Y/N) blush a little when he call her princess but (Y/N) quickly retort back before he notice "Yeah right... like I going believe that".

 

"So you think I not cool enough, how about I change your opinion about me" Kuroo suddenly whisper to (Y/N) ear. If (Y/N) just blush a little early, now she think her face is on fire. If you compare the look on (Y/N) face with tomato, it will look exactly the same.

'Gyah!!... How come can he suddenly have sexy when whispering to my ear? And our faces are so close! I think my heart can't handle it' (Y/N) tough loudly.

How come can he suddenly have sexy when whispering to my ear? And our faces are so close! I think my heart can't handle it' (Y/N) tough loudly 

 

Before (Y/N) face could explode, Kuroo quickly lift his face. "Just kidding..." he said with smirk.

'Ugh! This guy... I seriously want to punch him in the face' (Y/N) angrily tough.

"Hahaha! You should see the look on your face, I can't believe your fall for that" Kuroo laugh loudly. Suddenly something in (Y/N) snaps. She quickly elbows Kuroo rib and makes him fall from her hit. "Kuroo-ni are you okay?!" Kuroo groan and (Y/N) quickly leave Kuroo behind when the train stop.

"You know... you shouldn't done that to her" Kenma said with a yawn. Kenma don't know what happen when he out but the look on (Y/N) face and Kuroo clutch his rib just when he wakes up explain a lot.

"I think my rib just broke..." Kuroo said painfully. "Who know she can make a deadly move like that"


	2. Chapter 2

'Stupid Tetsu-kun and his stupid face' (Y/N) grumpily thought

" *sigh* who I 'am kidding, I always fall for his charm" (Y/N) talking out loud while cover her face. Suddenly (Y/N) cough painfully and cover her mouth, it take couple of sec for the cough to stop. When she removes the hand from the mouth she saw a few of flower petal in her hand. (Y/N) not surprise when she saw the petal, she already use to it.

When she got this disease it was when the first years of middle school, at that time she was with Kenma and Kuroo, the cough was not as heavy as now. (Y/N) don't know the cause of his sickness and she just ignore it, tough just a small sore throat. But recently the cough become worst, she even make Kenma worries, poor guy must be fright when (Y/N) suddenly throwing up full of flower petal. She glad just Kenma saw her in this sight, to make both of her friend worries just make her feel bad.

Kenma intense (Y/N) to go to clinic, (Y/N) don't want to go at first because she thought it just a simple cough; it will go away as she always though. How wrong she was, when she go to the clinic on Saturday with her mother. The doctor tells her that she got Hanahaki Disease. The reason she got this disease because the one side love she had right now. The doctor said it may be small but if (Y/N) not discard the sickness it may hurt her body. (Y/N) mother was so worried about (Y/N) healthy and ask the doctor it there a cure.

To her mother ease there were a cure but it depends to (Y/N) choice. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings but romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough or through surgical removal but when it removes (Y/N) felling for someone she loves will disappear. Along that time (Y/N) just frozen, she don't know what to do hell she don't even know who she has one side love is.

After the visit from the clinic, (Y/N) just lock herself in her room thinking about the disease. All night she thinks who the person she love and how this disease can affect her health. With a heavy sight she stop thinking about it, quickly he text Kenma and told him what happen at the clinic but leave the part about it can affect her body. But before she can send the massage she got a text from Kuroo, it says how worries he is when Kenma told him that she got sick and how bored he is when she not around. (Y/N) smile at the massage and suddenly she cough a flower petal, at that time she realize what the cause of her disease or more specifically who the cause. With the trembling hand she quickly throws the petal and text Kuroo that she fine. At that time she just wants to sleep and forget what happening just now. She even forgets to send the a text to Kenma just early How glad she is when tomorrow they don't have school.

On the next day, (Y/N) body felt so tired. Her mother was so worried about her condition and suggests her to stay home for today. But she decline because she going to meet Kenma today, (Y/N) thought Kenma must worried when she don't text him anything yesterday. After breakfast (Y/N) text Kenma if they can meet at the park today, after she push the button send not for a moment she immediately got a reply. Wow, Kenma must be so worry to reply that fast.

***

To ease Kenma worried (Y/N) tell her everything but left the part the cause of her sickness, sooner or later he will figure it out after all Kenma is smart kid. After the long explanation (Y/N) begging him not to tell Kuroo, she don't want him to think and treat her differently. So until now she holding her sickness by standing beside the source all of this illness... silly right, and she stubborn enough not to get a cure her illness.

So, now she enjoy life by stay a best friends with Kenma and Kuroo with a sickness eating her alive. It heart breaking enough that her love is one-side but there is nothing to compare how broken her heart if Kuroo leave her.

***

When (Y/N) arrive to her classroom she saw most of her class mate has arrive. Just because she friend with Kenma and Kuroo that doesn't meant she close with her class mate. Some of them want to make friend with her because she know Kuroo. Who don't love Kuroo, he looks like a model even with his chicken hair style and cocky smile. Even with just half-heart smile he still can melt any women heart, even her. Before she can sit on her desk she heard someone came to her with full speed.

"(Y/N)!!!!" that someone just tackle (Y/N) to the ground. (Y/N) let a sound like 'oof' after receive a heavy impact. Lucky for her, she can keep her balance after that blow or her face will meet the flour.

"Get off me, Cihara" (Y/N) grumble. She loves her friend but sometime she just hard to handle. It like babysitting a kid.

"(Y/N) please listen to me" Cihara whine while holding (Y/N) closely "What" (Y/N) just tried to deal with Cihara problem this morning. She silently prays that it's not another whining about her boyfriend.

"(Y/N) heard me... it about my boyfriend!" she shrieks 'Wow god must hate me so much for put me up to her' (Y/N) thought solemnly.

With a sight (Y/N) entertain her. "What he does to you now..."

"Well he never calls me yesterday..." she huff "So... you become this moody just because your boyfriend don't call you yesterday... just that..." (Y/N) deadpan.

"Wha—how can you say that? My boyfriend must hide something from me" "Maybe he just forget to call"

"Or maybe he got someone else and forget about me" "You really need to stop imagine thing" (Y/N) gently said.

"He really doesn't care about me anymore doesn't he..." she slowly let out crocodile tears. "Don't you trust him? I mean, to sustain the relationship, you must trust each other"

"Easy for you to say you know Kuroo since you kid" she huff "Why Kuroo has something to do with this" "Ehh... I thought you Kuroo a thing" she her tilted head wearing a confuse face.

"Wha—we-we not dating, Kuroo and me just a friend" (Y/N) quickly replay 'But I wish he is my boyfriend...'

"So... he has no one..." she wonders "If you say single and completely fall in love with volleyball then yes, he is" (Y/N) sigh.

"So you don't mind if I take him right" she ask with a dreamy look on her face "Don't you have a boyfriend" (Y/N) deadpan "But Kuroo—"she start but cut off by the homeroom teacher. "Alright back to your seat" Chihara quickly return to her seat not before giving (Y/N) a look that say 'we talk later'.

She hopes Chihara just drops the topic, hearing her talking all day already drain her energy. There are something wrong with this girl mind, she even worse than Lev. (Y/N) hope her day will pass by peacefully. But karma is a bitch.


End file.
